


well that want... badly

by Ollie_145



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Freestyle, M/M, Toko need therapy, after a party, after the danganronpa 3 anime, car talk, it's my first fic so be nice, kyoko and byakuya are friends but it can be read as romantic, polyam makoto, so does byakuya, tw for talk about abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_145/pseuds/Ollie_145
Summary: the survivors of the first killing game (and Komaru) thought it'll be a good idea to meet for Christmas. they were wrong. this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	well that want... badly

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first try at writing a fic so if the characters are a little off I'm sorry.  
> I would love to hear ways I could improve in the comments.  
> enjoy!  
> P.S.A  
> Makoto is in a romantic polyam relationship with both Kyoko and Byakuya and the 3 of them live together. Byakuya and Kyoko are very good friends though so you can also read them as romantic

“Well that was… awful.” 

komaru looked at Toko who was sitting in the car next to her. “We don’t have to come here again if you don’t want to.” She said.  
“N-no! He’s your brother. W-we can’t just not come here because of something t-that happened years ago.” Toko took a deep breath. “And besides, I want to see them too.”  
“Really? Because you looked kind of scared. And all those things Byakuya said…” Toko looked down. They went silent for a moment.

“H-he’s right you know,” Toko said quietly. “I was awful to h-him back then.” “Yeah but he still didn’t need to snap at you like that!” Komaru said.  
“Oh y-yeah? You saw how I-I was back then! It took me m-months of therapy to realize how t-toxic it was! And even longer to realize how terrible I-I acted!”  
“He did stuff to you too!”  
“D-don’t you think I know that?” Toko shuddered. “It’s not that simple…" “I know.” Komaru put her hand on Toko’s.  
“I’m sorry I got angry. I probably shouldn’t have slapped him.” 

Toko let out a small laugh. “That w-was actually pretty funny. I remember that one time Hina did that w-when we were… y-you know… t-there.”  
“Really?” Komaru laughed too. “That sounds like something she would do.” They both sat there for a moment, laughing and holding hands.

“I was serious, you know.” Komaru said. Toko looked at her. “You don’t have to come here. I can go meet with Makoto alone or we can invite just him and Kyoko to our house. I’m sure they’ll understand.”  
“Yeah… and I doubt that h-he’ll want to see us anytime soon.” Komaru laughed a little. “Yeah…”

She squeezed toko’s hand. “We’ll wait until you’re ready. Even if it’ll never happen… I’m here for you.”  
Toko squeezed her hand back and looked outside of the car window. She could see what looked like 3 arguing people through the window. Though considering the 2 other cars parked next to them, Hina and Hiro didn’t leave yet. So much for a happy Christmas…  
Toko looked back at Komaru. “Let’s go home.”  
Komaru smiled, and started up the car.  
“Yea, let’s.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well… that went as well as I expected.” Kyoko said as Makoto sat down on the couch with a cup of tea. “Yea…” Makoto signed. “Do you think she’s ok?” He asked her.  
The party ended a couple hours ago and Byakuya was in the shower. “I’m sure she is. She has your sister with her.” Kyoko smiled while sipping from her wine.  
Makoto took a small sip from his tea and looked outside the window. “Yeah… your right.” “Aren’t I always?” She said. They both laughed a little. They heard the bathroom door open and Byakuya stepped into the living room. 

“Hi.” He said. “Hi,” Makoto said. Kyoko nodded at him. “How are you?” She asked. “Not great.” He said. He put his glasses on the table and curled up next to Makoto.  
"Are you done yelling at me?" He said, looking at Kyoko. "I believe you've been through enough to understand your mistake." She said.  
There was a moment of comfortable silence they were all accustomed to after all those years of living together.

“Hina’s right,” Makoto said. “You are like a cat.” Kyoko giggled. “Shut up,” Byakuya murmured. “I’m tired.” “We all are,” said Kyoko.  
”but we still need to talk about this.” “About what?”  
“About how you snapped at toko.”  
“Oh, that.” Byakuya closed his eyes. "I thought we were done with that for today." “I know it’s a sensitive subject -“ Kyoko began.  
“Oh, wait a second.” Makoto took out his phone. “I got a text from Komaru.” Byakuya leaned back on the couch. “What did she say?”  
“She says Toko is ok… and she asks if you’re ok.” 

“I’m surprised she cares.” Byakuya said methodically. “She did slap you,” Kyoko said, potting her glass on the table.  
“Fair enough,” he sighed. “Tell her I’m fine, though I really don’t need her apologies. I deserved it.”  
Makoto looked at him in surprise. “Wow, you really have changed.” He didn’t say it with arrogance. He’s eyes were honest as always.

“Are you blushing?” Kyoko asked Byakuya. “Are you drunk?” Byakuya snapped back. “From one glass of of wine? Please, I’m not Makoto.”  
“Hey!” Makoto said. They all laughed, enjoying the small moment.  
“Do you know I love you both?” Makoto said suddenly. “I don’t care how complicated your pasts are, I’m here for you.” He looked at Byakuya as he said it.  
“And we don’t have to invite her here anymore if your not comfortable with it. This is your house.” Kyoko nodes in agreement. 

Byakuya looks at both of them. “Yeah… that’s a good idea. I think it’ll be good for the both of us.” He focuses on Makoto.  
“And I love you too.” “Ohh….” said Kyoko. “Shut up.” Byakuya says.  
Kyoko laugh. “I’m kidding! And I love you too,” she says to Makoto.  
“hey,” she says, looking at Byakuya. “I love you, you dork.” “Love you too, smartass.” Byakuya says begrudgingly.  
Makoto smiles. “I think it’s time to go to sleep.” “Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!  
> shear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
